dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley, The Untapped Potential
"I prefer not to battle, all battle does is lead to pain and suffering on both sides. I've seen enough pain and suffering in my lifetime". - Riley when asked why he doesn't battle much at all. Appearance Riley is a young boy, he's only about 13-14 years old. Riley stands at about 5'4 and weighs around 120 pounds, and he uses his entire frame as a weapon, as shown in his fighting style I'll explain in a bit. Riley's attire is usually a red t-shirt with short sleeves and a pair of navy-blue jeans along with a pair of white sneakers. Personality Riley is a very complex individual, while he prefers observing and diplomacy as opposed to performing tasks and violence, Riley still understands that the world isn't a one-dimensional place and that he can't expect just those 2 things to make it through life. Despite this, Riley still struggles to try to find a way to make the world work that way, even though it's basically impossible. Riley has even gone to the lengths of meeting Vuxo to ask him what should be done to achieve this "Perfect World" that they both have seen visions of and thereafter have sought to make the world a better place, albeit in two very different eras and with two very different methods. History WIP Powers & Forms Power(s) Telekinesis Riley's only real power and his only real way to fight. Being the only power in Riley's entire arsenal is both a blessing and a curse. While it being his only power doesn't give him much variety to work with at all and the fact that telekinetic-resistant characters exist and make him useless, telekinesis on it's own is still a troublesome power to counter due to it being able to do nearly anything the user wants depending on their strength and mastery. While Riley lacks other powers, he has focused his telekinesis to the point where he is an expert at using his power despite his young age. Simply put, Riley's greatest weapon is his ability to deceive others with his skill due to his age, and Riley uses this to his full advantage, using his telekinesis to hurl his 120-pound frame at his foes if he's left with no other choice. Forms Base Your normal base form, Riley's normal state. Prodigy Multiplies Riley's overall power, speed, and durability by 200 times and allows him to obtain greater reserves of energy to maintain more of his telekinetic prowess. Riley gains a dark blue aura in this state and he gains some ferocity as well, as he becomes much more likely to beat down an opponent before knocking them out or finishing them off. Perfectionist Riley's final form, his attributes are multiplied by 3,000 and his ability to handle more strain from his telekinesis becomes even greater than before. His skill in this form is almost perfect and his telekinesis becomes almost impossible to resist or overpower. Riley's aura changes this time to a dark red, kinda like crimson, and his ferocity becomes much more tame since he gains full control over his body, mind, soul, spirit, and psyche. That being said, Riley is capable of suppressing his emotions and outside factors that normally hinder his ability to think and use his powers effectively in this state. Techniques PSI Flame WIP PSI Freeze WIP PSI Fritz WIP PSI Scattershot WIP PSI Wave WIP PSI Grenade WIP PSI Mine WIP Strengths Riley's telekinesis is extremely versatile, even at his young age, and it allows him to wither down and defeat foes who are much stronger than him by making him a hard target to hit. Riley's young age mastery of telekinesis makes Riley's maximum potential extremely dangerous, all he has to do is continue to grow it's strength and his potential will only increase. Riley's ability to accept change and understand that the world isn't, and never will be, perfect makes him much better mentally-conditioned than most others. This also helps him resist mental-based attacks & his mental-based attacks become much more tougher for his foes to resist. Riley's Perfectionist form makes him immune to mind control, soul-destroying attacks, spirit-destroying attacks, and emotional-style attacks by allowing him to keep control of all parts of his very being. (He could simply keep control of his mind and command it to obey him, which it couldn't refuse, he could split his soul and spirit to dodge soul-destroying and spirit-destroying attacks, and him being able to suppress emotions and change them with just a thought would make emotional attacks pointless) WIP Weaknesses Riley's only power is telekinesis, making telekinesis-resistant foes his greatest fear since he has no way to effectively fight them. While Riley is very skilled in using his telekinesis, using it over a wider area and on bigger objects requires much more energy and can he can quickly burn himself out if he's not careful. Without his telekinesis, Riley can't fight very well. His hand-to-hand fighting is mostly unused and he lacks even basic training in all martial arts. Riley's lack of size and strength make him easily thrown around by others, even those who don't possess super strength could very well lift him up, overpower him, and then pummel him or even throw him if he's too weak to use his telekinesis to fight back. Riley's Prodigy form relies mostly on a lot of ferocity and anger and a little bit of actual skill, making it easily countered by a foe who's skilled enough to read the movements. WIP Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes